Animal Training
Animal Training Level 1 - Novice Practical Use: Shepherd Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: You can tame and train most animals to listen to one word commands; guide and herd livestock animals to grazing fields/etc. Because of your skill you can force one strange animal to obey a one word command. Tagline: Command. Special Use: Lull Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: You can cause a single animal to fall asleep by gazing at it for one minute while humming. (Tagline: Sleep) This may be used in conjunction with the Advantage: Animal Empathy. Level 2 - Apprentice Practical Use: Trainer Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: You can interpret the actions of animals to detect aggression and curiosity. You can also train most animals to obey moderate commands/tricks. Because of your skill, you can force one strange animal to obey a three word command. Tagline: Command. Special Use: Guardian Category: A Limitation: U Description: You can persuade tamed animals to defend/guard/protect a house. When using this, you must list - "Animal Guardian"- on your cabin notes. You will then get 1 minute of advanced warning, usually in the form of loud barking, from a Marshal in the event of a cabin raid. Level 3 - Journeyman Practical Use: Compel Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: Your skill with animals is no longer confined to one creature. You can cause a flock to turn and run, or calm a herd out of a stampede. Because of your skill you can force an entire herd of animals to obey a one word command. Tagline: Voice Effect: Animal Command. Special Use: Scout Category: INF Limitation: U Description: You can use a single animal to act as a scout, causing it to come and give warning in case of a large incoming danger. Level 4 - Master Practical Use: Staredown Category: A Limitation: U Description: Your mien and posture in dealing with animals is such where you can stop almost any animals cold in it's tracks if not making it flee. Tagline: Staredown. Special Use: Familiar Category: A Limitation OPD Description: You have trained your guardian to such a degree that once per day you may bring it with you into combat for 30 minutes. This creature is bound to protect you and guard you, making things possibly dangerous should you be harmed. Further should the animal perish you must take one downtime action to retrain your guardian, losing advantage of the Scout and Guardian ability listed earlier for the event lost. Level 5 - Grand Master Practical Use: Commune with Animals Category: A Limitation: U Description: Your knowledge of animals is such that you may communicate with them with ease as you would most other sentient creatures. Further, at the beginning of every event Plot will communicate with you to make you aware of the type and temperament of animals you encounter that event. Special Use: Turn Category: A Limitation: OPD Description: You are capable of turning an animal into your avid guardian, making it where regardless of the creature's previous loyalty, it will now serve you. Category:Skills Category:Landworker's Guild